Especial San Valentin FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon
by amlc2102
Summary: Los chicos tienen planeadas sus sorpresas de san valentin, pero puede que algo les salga mal...


**Aclaración** **fue difícil adaptar a los personajes extra así que espero que les agrade a los participantes su papel en el Fic, ademas quiero aprovechar para promocionar un Fic de un compañero escritor, el fic se llama "Si pudiera Volvería" les recomiendo que lo lean es de DArktempler y Darkflamage. Bien sin mas avisos que disfruten el Fic! Ah claro y siento adelantarme pero este fin de semana tengo muchas coas que hacer asi que prefiero subirlo ahora a que se pase el dia.**

 **Especial San Valentin 2016 FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon**

 **Se recomienda leer el Fic original** **FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon**

Era sabado por la mañana en el orfanato Cawthon, todos andaban entusiasmados y despues del desayuno se reunieron en la sala...

Freddy: bien chicos como todos saben mañana es 14 de febrero, que sugieren hacer?

Foxy: sugiero que vayamos a la feria

Mangle: siiiii!

Chica: no! eso es muy poco romántico

Bonnie: yo haré algo especial para ti Chica

Chica: -sonrojada- ay Bonnie eres tan lindo, no como el insensible de Foxy

Foxy: yo no soy insensible, verdad Mangle

Mangle: emm pues debo admitir que te hace falta ser un poco mas romántico

Foxy: ah por favor eso no es necesario, ademas tu ya sabes que te amo no?

Mangle: si pero quisiera que fueras mas romántico

Foxy: ya pues, que quieren hacer

Golden: yo propongo que hagamos un buzon para enviarnos tarjetas de amor y amistad

Freddy: me parece buena idea que opinan?

Spring: yo les imprimo estampas con los nombres de todos para ponerlas en los sobres para los destinatarios

Toy chica: si muy bien hay que enviarnos tarjetas

Ballon Boy: yo decoro la caja que sera el buzón

Puppet: yo te ayudo

Scott: que hacen chicos?

Freddy: hola, planeamos que haremos mañana

Scott: muy bien, yo les compre dulces a todos

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mas tarde...

Ballon Boy: ya esta la caja lista, esta entre los dormitorios de las chicas y los de nosotros

Freddy: muy bien

Toy Freddy: yo traje muchos sobres, hay rosas y azules

Freddy: mmm las tarjetas o cartas que les envíen a los hombres echenlas en sobres azules, las que son para mujeres echenlas en los rosas

Spring: oigan la impresora no sirve, tendre que ir a hacerlas a la imprenta

Golden: pues ya se, por mientras hay que hacer una lista con los nombres de a quien van dirigidas y la ponemos cerca del buzon, las ordenaremos de atras para adelante, conforme vayan llegando ponen sus cartas enfrente ordenando en la lista a quien se las mandan, y cuando llegue Spring que les pongan las estampas de los nombres

Todos: bien

Durante el dia todos estaban preparando sus tarjetas de amistad y de amor

En el dormitorio de las chicas...

Golden: yo les enviare a todos una tarjeta, y a mi Freddy le enviare una bonita y romántica carta de amor

Puppet: yo tambien

Golden: tambien le enviaras una carta a Freddy?

Puppet: no tonta, yo le enviare la carta a Bboy

Golden: mas te vale

Chica: yo tambien les mandare a todos

Mangle: -muy concentrada- y eres un buen amigo...

Golden: para quien es eso?

Mangle: para Freddy

Golden: y para Foxy?

Mangle: es la ultima que hare porque a Foxy tengo muchas cosas que decirle

Chica: ay que romantica la Mangle

Mangle: calalte, ademas tu eres la mas cursi aqui

Chica: yo preparare una buena cena mañana

Toy Chica: o hare un pastel pero a T Freddy le hare un postre especial

Bonbon: pues que amorosa, pues yo tambien le regalare algo especial a Spring

Mangle: mejor sigamos con las tarjetas (ay no se que regalarle a Foxy, Chica le hara una cena a Bonnie, Golden le regalara un reloj a Freddy, T Chica le hara un postre a T Freddy, Bonbon tambien le dara algo a Spring y Puppet tiene planeado comprar un bonito arreglo de globos a BBoy, pero yo no se que regalarle a Foxy)

Y con los chicos...

Freddy: oigan que les van a regalar a sus novias?

Bonnie: yo le compuse una cancion a Chica y ademas le comprare algo

T Freddy: yo le comprare una caja de chocolates y unas flores

Bboy: yo le comprare un muñeco de peluche

Spring: yo tambien le dare un muñeco a Bonbon y tal vez dulces

Freddy: yo voy a regalarle un muñeco y la llevare a cenar y tambien le comprare un collar y tu Foxy?

Foxy: emm yo no se, es la primera vez que debo regalarle algo a Mangle en san valentin

Freddy: pues ve pensandolo porque todas las demas tendran regalo y Mangle no, y se sentira mal

Foxy: es cierto, debo pensar en algo

Durante el dia todos fueron dejando sus tarjetas en los sobres acomodadas como dijo Golden, y en ese orden las escribian en la lista

Foxy: mira casi todos tenemos la misma cantidad de cartas

Mangle: no deberiamos estar viendo cuantas cartas nos tocan, es trampa

Foxy: ay vamos ademas es dificil no ver eso si estan en una lista, mira hasta Scott tiene muchas cartas

Mangle: vamonos, es mejor alejarse de aqui

Foxy: esta bien mi querida pirata, oye... que pasaria si yo no pudiera regalarte nada

Mangle: -triste- no me regalaras nada?

Foxy: aaaa no Mangle, bueno quiero decir, es una supocision, no es que vaya a ser cierto...

Mangle: no importa, yo solo quiero que me demuestres que me quieres

Foxy: jeje muy bien, opino lo mismo

Mangle: ah muy bien, me alegra que pienses eso jeje

Foxy: tu tampoco sabes que darme cierto?

Mangle: emm no pero me esforzare por encontrar algo

Foxy: entonces yo tambien

Mas noche...

Spring: ya llegaron las estampas con los nombres de todos, Bonnie, Foxy, traigan las cartas y traiganlas en orden para que no se confundan con el orden de la lista

Foxy agarro la caja donde estaban las cartas y la iba cargando

Foxy: a un lado conejo orejon que tengo que pasar

Bonnie: a quien llamas orejon

Foxy: pues a ti

Bonnie: vas a ver maldito zorro -agarra la lista y se adelanto un poco para hacer tropezar a Foxy

Foxy: -se cae con todo y la caja- noooooooooo las estupidas cartas

Bonnie: jajajajajaja

Spring: idiotas, miren ya se cayeron algunas cartas, ahora no sabremos para quienes eran

Bonnie: mira es facil, mmm aqui dice que la primera era para Golden, debe ser esta del sobre rosa que esta aqui

Spring: esta bien ordenenlas

Foxy: arrrg que lata es esto, pero todo es tu culpa maldito conejo

Horas despues ya tenian listas las cartas con sus nombres, Al dia siguiente...

Freddy: bien chicos aqui estan las cartas -vacia la caja en la mesa del comedor-

Scott: ah gracias chicos, veo que todos me escribieron cartas -se las lleva a su habitacion-

Todos agarraron los sobres que decian su nombre y se fueron a abrirlas

Mangle: unas no se de quien son, muchos no les pusieron firma, ah esta es la carta mas larga -la lee- "Eres una belleza tan infinita como los puntos de una parabola concava hacia arriba, tu cuerpo es tan perfecto cual funcion trigonometrica, ni Einstein ni Newton podrian haber creado una ley para describir tu hermosura, mi amor por ti crece como funcion exponencial que se eleva hasta el infinito... te espero hoy a las 5 de la tarde en el parque para darte tu regalo -no tiene firma- Que extraño, Foxy nunca habia utilizado ese tipo de lenguaje, pero bueno, que bien, nos veremos hoy en el parque

Toy Chica: -llorando- Toy Freddy no me mando carta de amor

Golden: o por dios a mi 2 personas me mandaron carta, una me cita en el sotano y otra en el patio de enfrente y son a la misma hora, que hare? no se cual es de Freddy

Bonbon: la mia dice que me cita atras del patio de los Hernandez y no entiendo lo que dice, no sabia que Spring tuviera tan fea letra

Chica: la mia me cita en un restaurante muy elegante que esta aqui cerca, pero de donde saco Bonnie tanto dinero para llevarme ahi

Puppet: tal vez ahorro mucho, oigan a mi me citaron en el dormitorio

Golden: y que voy a hacer yo? Tengo 2 pretendientes y no se cual es Freddy

Puppet: viendo la situacion, Toy Freddy es el segundo enamorado, porque nosotras si recibimos carta

Toy Chica: noooooooooooooooooo!

Mangle: ay que insulto! alguien me escribió que tenia cara de puta "Eres una buena amiga emm... cara de puta" Feliz dia de san valentin

Mientras tanto con los hombres...

Freddy: que! Golden no me escribio carta de amor, no pense que fuera tan poco romantica

Bonnie: animate, oigan yo tengo 2 cartas de amor, vaya, no sabia que era tan irresistible con las chicas, el problema es que no se cual es de Chica

Toy Freddy: a mi tampoco me dieron carta de amor

Spring: Bonbon me escribio cosas muy raras "Eres mi Sempai, yo asesinaria a medio mundo por ti, te amo y amo tu rudeza y tu dulzura y morderia a todo aquel que se interponga entre nosotros...3

Bonnie: no sabia que la Bonbon se expresara de esa forma tan salvaje

Foxy: Mangle me escribió cosas muy cursis, pero en fin debo prepararme para la sorpresa que le tengo

Mas tarde...

Mangle: Foxy estoy ansiosa por ver tu sorpresa

Foxy: jeje espero que te guste

Freddy: chicos tenemos que ir al centro comercial a comprar lo que nos falta

Toy Freddy: Toy Chica ire con ellos a...

Toy Chica: ni me hables idiota -se va-

Toy Freddy: pero que le pasa?

Freddy: no lo se, tal vez se ponen sentimentales este dia, lo mejor es arreglar lo de las sorpresas

Golden: amm Freddy me podrias recordar en donde nos veremos

Freddy: te lo dije claramente en la carta, ahora debo irme

Golden: ahh que mal

Scott: esperen, recuerdan a Ximena

Todos: si

Scott: ella se quedara una semana aqui asi que tratenla bien

Ximena: hola!

Todos: hola!

Mangle: Ximena ven conmigo que hay que ir al centro comercial

Ximena: si, mas desastres!

Mangle: oye no, ah feliz dia del amor y la amistad, si hubiera sabido que vendrias te hubieramos hecho tarjetas tambien

Ximena: si es un dia genial

Chica: que entusiasta

Ximena: es el dia perfecto para usar el fierro golpeador de parejas felices

Mangle: jeje pues solo no nos vayas a golpear a Foxy y a mi

Ximena: si son una pareja feliz lo hare

Freddy: bien solo no hagan cosas cursis frente a ella y estaremos seguros

Y en el centro comercial...

Freddy: mujeres y hombres hay que separarnos para comprar las cosas

Todos: ok

Spring: miren abrieron un nuevo local y venden regalos para estas fechas

Freddy: vamos, creo que aqui conseguiremos todo lo que necesitamos

En el local habia 3 chicos y una chica trabajando

David: -molesto- oigan podrían hacerse a un lado, voy a acomodar los muñecos y ustedes no hacen nada

Emmanuel: yo acomode las cajas de dulces y era complicado

Fernando: ya callense yo sere el que cobre

David: yo soy mas listo que tu

Ruby: hola chicos!

Emmanuel: ho -hola Ruby

Ruby: hola Emmanuel! oigan que hacen

Freddy: emm hola

Ruby: Ah clientes! -alegre- vengan chicos aquí tenemos lo mejor para que les regalen a sus parejas, yo cobrare chicos no se preocupen voy a la caja

David: jeje bonitos disfraces amigos pero no es halloween

Freddy: emm si jeje estamos acostumbrados a esto, bien quisiera comprar ese oso -señala un oso enorme-

Todos: queee!

Foxy: mendigo Freddy solo quieres hacer que nosotros los pobres nos veamos mal

Spring: yo quiero uno mas pequeño pero también le llevare dulces -agarra un muñeco y por accidente tira todos-

David: joder, tanto que me costo acomodarlos

Spring: oye tranquilo fue accidental, como si a mi me interesara molestar gente como tu que ni vale la pena

David: ah con que muy altanero eh

Emmanuel: hey David no agredas a los clientes

David: no estoy agrediendo a nadie, ademas ese tipo fue el que inicio esto

Ruby: cuando estén listos para pagar vengan!

Foxy: oigan no nos apresuren aun no se que regalarle a Mangle

Bonnie: nosotros no tenemos tanto dinero, yo le llevare un peluche mas pequeño

Emanuel: todos ustedes tienen novia?

Todos: si

Emanuel: oigan yo quisiera conquistar a esa chica -señala a Ruby- es una chica linda y tan alegre

Freddy: ah quieres nuestra ayuda, claro te ayudaremos, no es por nada pero soy experto en estas cosas

Bonnie: no presumas

Freddy: mira hoy es el dia perfecto para declararte, comprale algo y confiesalo

Emanuel: pero es que...

Fernando: oigan ya eligieron la mercancia

Foxy: aaarrrrrg pero que prisa tienen, dejenme ver... ah le llevare este osito a Mangle

Bonnie: jajajaja es muy pequeño y mas comparado con el de Freddy que mide mas de un metro, luego sigue el de Springtrap que mide unos 70 cm y luego el mio que mide unos 30 cm, y todavia siguen los de BBoy y Toy Freddy que miden unos 15 cm y mira el tuyo, mide unos 8 cm a lo mucho

Foxy: ah vamos Mangle no es una interesada, ademas hago lo mejor que puedo

Freddy: oigan Emmanuel vendra con nosotros cuando salga para ayudarle con su declaracion

Fernando: nosotros lo acompañaremos

David: ah esta bien

Luego regresaron las chicas

Bonnie: demonios escondan todo ahí vienen las chicas

Freddy: ay y que hago yo con tremendo oso

Spring: escondamoslos en la tienda, que no se den cuenta

Mangle: tenemos que comprar cosas aqui, vayanse a otro lado

Golden: si vayanse

David: hey chicos salgan con sus cosas por la puerta de atras para que no los vean

Todos: si

Bonbon: que bonitas cosas hay aqui

David: -voltea a ver a Bonbon- ah pero que belleza de chica, que cuerpo y que linda voz tiene

Spring: -celoso- oye ella es mi novia maldito

David: que! esa linda conejita es tu novia! porque los tarados se tienen que llevar lo mejor

Spring: a quien le dices tarado, para tu informacion soy mas listo y culto que tu

David: eres un presumido

Fernando: hey ya no molestes a la gente

David: esta bien solo porque estoy en mi trabajo, pero cuando acompañemos a Emanuel a su casa veras conejo en mal estado

Los chicos se fueron y dejaron que las mujeres se quedaran comprando en la tienda

Golden: voy a comprarle unos dulces a Freddy y un perfume nuevo, venden perfumes de paris?

Emmanuel: creo que no, pero tenemos estos

Golden: estos son mas corrientes que la ropa de segunda de Mangle

Mangle: oye!

Puppet: quiero un arreglo grande de globos de corazon y alrededor mas globos normales, que sean muchos globos, a mi chico le encantan los globos

Golden: venden lenceria para la ocasion?

Los 3 chicos: queeee!

Emanuel: -gritando- Ruby que si vendemos eos de la Lenceria

Ruby: si, vengan las chicas a las que les interesa la lenceria

Chica: pero Golden, que vas a hacer?

Mangle: que es lenceria?

Golden: ay no sean ignorantes, es ropa interior, me comprare una bonita ropa interior para sorprender a Freddy y tener una noche romántica y con acción

Chica: tu siempre pensando en eso

Bonbon: oye y tu que haras con el segundo pretendiente?

Golden: no se, pues supongo que lo dejare plantado, yo amo a Freddy, aunque aun no se donde me cito Freddy

Mientras tanto en el orfanato

Scott: ah estos chicos me enviaron muchas tarjetas jaja "eres chido" vaya que inspirados "eres buen amigo" eh que es esto, una carta... "siempre has sido el amor de mi vida, y sabes que me encanta la acción, solo quiero decirte que te espero esta noche después de que pase todo el festejo detrás del edificio, te tengo una sorpresa. Golden. PD no le digas a nadie que vendremos aquí"

Scott: queeeeeeee! pero yo, ella... Yo soy un adulto, soy como 22 años mayor que ella, porque, bueno hay que admitir que donde hay guapura hay guapura

Después en el orfanato

Freddy: Scott algunos amigos vendrán ahorita a las 2 de la tarde

Scott: bien, emm han visto a Golden? (Pobre Freddy, y pensar que Golden me ama a mi)

Freddy: ya debe venir en camino andaba comprando unas cosas

Scott: bien dile que la espero en mi oficina cuando llegue

Mas tarde...

Golden: llegamos!

Freddy: oye Scott te busca, que vayas a su oficina

Golden: esta bien

Y con Scott...

Scott: emm Golden quiero hablar contigo

Golden: que pasa Scott?

Scott: emm solo quería agradecer lo que escribiste pero... Mira eres una chica muy joven y tienes a Freddy así que debes entender que lo nuestro no puede ser

Golden: -distraída y pensando en que hacer con sus dos citas- eh, ah si esta bien Scott lo entiendo, ya puedo irme

Scott: si ya puedes irte y lo siento

Golden: (que raro esta Scott, le hace daño estar soltero en san valentin)

Freddy: oigan ya llegaron los invitados

Todos se reúnen en la sala

David: son huérfanos!

Foxy: si, algún problema

Fernando: no ninguno

Ruby: que hacemos aquí?

Emmanuel: emm es que vinimos a celebrar con ellos que son nuestros nuevos amigos

Spring: David no es mi amigo

David: claro que no

Bonbon: es un gusto tenerlos aquí

David: gracias linda

Spirng: oye deja en paz a mi novia

David: oye Bonbon no te gustaría cambiar de novio

Bonbon: yo!

Freddy: suficiente, ven Emmanuel síguenos a nuestros dormitorios, Golden lleva a Ruby con ustedes

Ximena: oigan quiero comer chocolates ya

Scott: esta bien tomen sus chocolates

Todos: que bien!

Mangle: vamos con las demás Ximena

Con los chicos

Freddy: bien lo que debes hacer es llevarla a un lugar que sepas que le gusta

Emmanuel: pues ella tampoco es muy romántica que se diga

Bonnie: hazle una canción!

Todos: noooo!

Foxy: solo haz algo que le guste a ella, no debe ser tan complicado

Spring: mira quien lo dice, el que no encontraba nada que darle a Mangle

Foxy: es que Mangle es mas complicada

Fernando: anda ve y dale unos chocolates y declárate

Freddy: no importa que no sea romántica, dale también un muñeco

Bonnie: oigan hay que hacer que ensaye un poco

Freddy: rápido, vístete de mujer y siéntate aquí para que se te declare

Emmanuel: pero...

Foxy: anda hazlo

Bonnie: ay esta bien, todo por el amigo Emmanuel

Emmanuel: emm pero es que el no me gusta

Freddy: ah tampoco te pongas exigente, mira si quieres te ponemos a Foxy

Foxy: bah como si yo me fuera a vestir de mujer

Freddy: así sin vestirte

Emmanuel: (ay no piensa que es Ruby) emm bien ya que, mira tu me has gustado desde hace tiempo y debo decirte que... bien si quieres ser mi novia y te traje esto -le da una caja-

Foxy: no, yo no te quiero

Todos: Foxy!

Foxy: ah bien, esta bien acepto tu también me gustas Emmanuel, ven acá y besame

Mangle: -Tira la puerta- lo sabia, me desprecias por ese tipo, así que lo prefieres a el!

Foxy: hey pirata espera esto no es lo que tu piensas

Mangle: Ximena!

Ximena: que?

Mangle: Fierro pariente

Ximena: si Fierro golpeador de parejas Felices

Foxy y Emmanuel: nooooooo!

Freddy: oigan, Mangle estamos haciendo un ensayo para que Emmanuel se le declare a Ruby no seas ignorante

Foxy: si, ademas como me va a gustar un hombre, y menos uno como Emmanuel

Emmanuel: oye que tengo de malo?

Foxy: pues nada, aunque si tuviera que ser gay elegiría a alguien como Freddy o Bonnie

Bonnie: ah asi que te gusto Foxy

Foxy: claro que no, ya cállense y mejor que ya el Emmanuel vaya a declararse

Freddy: que le compraste?

Emmanuel: le compre los chocolates y un muñeco

Freddy: bien ahora te enseñare una forma como te puedes declarar, pon atención, Mangle ya que estas aqui, ponte como la mujer, sientante

Mangle: como que me ponga como la mujer, pero si yo soy mujer!

Freddy: como sea, bien pongan atención, que llego el master del amor

Foxy: ah que presumido

Freddy: hola mi querida Ruby, te he traido estos pequeños obsequios que no se comparan con tu gran belleza

Mangle: -no aguanta la risa- jaajajajajaaja lo siento eres tan cursi Freddy

Foxy: el señor master cursi

Freddy: así es como se conquista a una chica normal, pero Mangle es tan romántica como una roca

Foxy: claro, deberías ver lo que me escribió

Mangle: eso te pareció cursi?

Foxy: emm jeje un poco pero no te preocupes me gusto

Freddy: bien sigamos... asi que sere directo, Ruby me gustas, quieres ser mi novia?

Mangle: no! en primer lugar me llamo Mangle no Ruby y en segundo yo amo a Foxy

Spring: otra tonta como Foxy

Foxy: oye no le digas asi, y bien no lo aceptes

Freddy: pero se trata de que Emmanuel este listo para que le digan que si

Toy Freddy: y que tal si le dicen que no

BBoy: que malos pobre Emmanuel

Emmanuel: pero que ánimos me dan chicos

Freddy: bien ensayemos con las dos respuestas

Mangle: bien la primera, si si quiero

Freddy: oh muy bien soy tan feliz ahora -besa a Mangle-

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: ahora si me las pagaras Freddy! -lo golpea-

Freddy: es que es lo que debe hacer Emmanuel

Emmanuel: ay no ustedes estan locos

Bonnie: bien ahora la respuesta mala

Mangle: ay que asco Freddy, bien. No no quiero ser tu novia

Freddy: -cara de angustia falsa- oh mi corazón -se tira al piso-

Spring: ay que tonto eres, mejor no le hagas caso Emmanuel, tu ve y declarate como creas conveniente

Bonnie: ah tu cállate, ni que tu supieras mucho de declaraciones, si Bonbon se te delcaro a ti

Spring: y que me dices tu que pasaste años y años en la Friendzone

Toy Freddy: bien basta, Emmanuel tu viniste por un consejo, bien te ayudare -jala a Emmanuel hacia afuera-

Mientras con las chicas...

Ruby: que genial, vivir con tus mejores amigas, deben vivir cada noche como si fuera una pijamada

Golden: pues ya nos acostumbramos, oye Ruby, quien te gusta de tus compañeros?

Chica: Golden! no le preguntes eso

Ruby: nadie

Toy Chica: segura? porque se nota que le gustas a alguien

Todas: Toy Chica!

Puppet: ay ya dejenla en paz

Luego llega Toy Freddy con Emmanuel y lo deja frente a la puerta de los dormitorios, los demas estan atras escondidos, Toy Freddy toca la puerta y se aleja

Emmanuel: pero chicos...

Chica: que pasa, -en voz baja- ah estas listo bien te dejaremos

Golden: no asi es mas emocionante, oye Ruby te buscan

Fernando: pero que locos son ustedes

Freddy: tu no te desanimes, después te buscamos novia a ti

Foxy: y el David que?

David: a mi me gusta estar soltero, aunque no me quejaria si me consiguen a la Bonbon

Spring: oye ya basta de andar coqueteando con mi Bonbon

Bonbon: yo que!

Freddy: ya silencio que oiremos la declaracion de Emmanuel

Ruby: que declaracion?

Todos: ay Freddy!

Emmanuel: son unos idiotas, ustedes en vez de ayudarme empeoraron mi situacion

Foxy: claro que no, nunca has estado tan cerca de ser novio de Ruby

Ruby: mi novio!

Todos: maldito Foxy chismoso!

Emmanuel: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh bien ya arruinaron todo idiotas, bien Ruby yo solo queria decirte que me gustas y que quiero ser tu novio

Chica: perfecto, lo logramos!

Ruby: ah claro que si Emmanuel!

Bonbon: no que no te gustaba nadie

Ruby: y porque no darle una oportunidad, es lindo!

Todos: bien lo logramos

Emmanuel: gracias chicos, serán unos idiotas pero gracias a ustedes logre mi objetivo, tengan, esto es cortesía de la tienda -les da unas cajitas de chocolates a todos-

David: pssst oye Bonbon quieres ser mi novia un rato?

Bonbon: que pero mi novio es Springtrap

David: pero un ratito, es mas solo dame un beso, ven vamos a donde no nos vean

Bonbon: esta bien

Fernando: te estoy viendo David eso no se hace, no te aproveches de esa chica inocente

David: tu callate, ademas ella tambien quiere, se le nota

Bonbon: vamos pero rápido

Fernando: que clase de gente vive aquí en este orfanato

Toy Chica: no te angusties Fernando, si quieres soy tu novia un ratito también, porque mi novio no me mando carta de amor

Fernando: en serio? que malo, como se atreve a hacer eso con una mujer tan linda como tu

Toy chica: ven vamos a donde no nos vean

Mas tarde...

Spring: maldito David! -lo golpea-

Bonbon: ay no

Todos: que pasa!

Spring: este tipo se esta besando con mi Bonbon

Bonbon: lo siento Spring pero... emm el me obligo!

David: bien que querías

Freddy: ya basta, oigan no es por correrlos pero váyanse no, ahorita a las 5 todos tenemos que salir y hacer cosas

David: yo ya me voy, adiós chicos y adiós Bonbon, Puto Srpingtrap

Spring: ya lárgate de aquí maldito culero

Fernando: yo también me voy, te llamo luego Toy Chica

Toy FReddy: como que le llamas luego, porque le vas a llamar a mi novia?

Toy Chica: ya no somos novios después de lo que me hiciste

Toy Freddy: pero que hice?

Freddy: Donde estan Emmanuel y Ruby

Mangle: ellos ya se fueron desde cuando, se fueron a pasear y a festejar su noviazgo

Foxy: hey ya casi es hora de nuestras sorpresas

Golden: si hay que arreglarnos, emm Freddy, donde nos vamos a ver?

Freddy: ay Golden: que ya te dije, nos vemos ahi y no llegues tarde

Golden: ay no! (tendre que ir a ambos lugares y ver cual es Freddy)

Y a las 5...

Mangle: bien debo ir al parque con mi Foxy... hola Spring que haces aqui?

Spring: emm espero a Bonbon

Mangle: pero no le habias dicho que la esperabas en el patio trasero de los Hernandez?

Spring: no, el que se iba a ir alla era Foxy

Mangle: entonces las cartas se confundieron! Bonbon debe estar con Foxy

Spring: maldicion, vamos

Y atras de la casa de los Hernandez...

Foxy: oye tu que haces aqui Bonbon, que no vez que estoy esperando a Mangle

Bonbon: pero no habias citado a Mangle en el parque?

Foxy: no

Mangle: Foxy! las cartas estaban equivocadas!

Foxy: queee! por eso Bonbon esta aqui!

Spring: esto fue culpa tuya zorro idiota, tu tiraste las cartas

Foxy: fue culpa de Bonnie

Mangle: por eso a la pobre Toy Chica no le llego carta y a Golden le tocaron 2

Foxy: bueno Spring, Bonbon, podrian irse, debo mostrarle su sorpresa a Mangle

Mangle: cual es mi sorpresa

Foxy: mira... -le muestra un agujero en el patio trasero de la casa- he construido un tunel subterraneo, entremos Mangle

Mangle: si!

Spring: emm, pues bien vamonos al parque Bonbon

Bonbon: sii, oye pero los demas no estaran confundidos, las cartas no se enviaron correctamente

Spring: que ellos lo descubran, vamonos

Sra Hernandez: oigan ustedes 2 que hacen en nuestro patio

Spring: emm señora nosotros solo...

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaa han hecho un agujero en nuestro patio, tenian que ser conejos!

Bonbon: pero nosotros no fuimos

Sra Hernandez: ire a hablar con Scott, ya es suficiente con los desastres de los zorros como para ahora aguantar los suyos

Spring: pero que nosotros no hicimos nada

Sr Hernandez: que paso aqui!

Sra Hernandez: tapa ese agujero, debo ir a reclamarle a Scott

Al final del tunel Foxy tenia un corazon pintado, algo feo y deforme que decia "te amo Mangle"

Mangle: ah que lindo eres Foxy! yo tambien te amo

Foxy: mira te compre eso -le da el pequeño peluche de gatito-

Mangle: que bonito gracias Foxy, yo te compre esto -le da unos dulces -

Foxy: jeje son mis dulces favoritos - la besa-

Mientras tanto en el orfanato...

Sra Hernandez: señor Scott, estos chicos hicieron un agujero en mi patio

Scott: pero Spring, Bonbon, ustedes?

Spring: que no fuimos nosotros, fueron Foxy y Mangle

Scott: eso es mas creíble, pero no se preocupe que arreglaremos...

Sra. Hernandez: ya lo esta tapando mi esposo, pero no quiero que se acerquen a mi casa ninguno de estos chicos

Scott: si esta bien...

Mientras con los demas...

Bonnie: oye Puppet que haces aqui, porque no ha llegado Chica?

Puppet: Chica? pero si...

Spring: -gritando con un altavoz- atencion todos reunanse en la sala rapido!

Todos fueron a la sala...

Freddy: que pasa, que no ves que se me hace tarde para la reservacion

Spring: todas las cartas estaban mal! Foxy y Bonnie las revolvieron

Todos: queeeee!

Freddy: emm en serio?

Golden: eso explica porque me llegaron 2 cartas

Toy Chica: y que yo no haya recibido nada

Toy Freddy: no recibiste nada, pero si yo si te envie tu carta y te cite en el sotano

Golden: y donde me citaste tu Freddy?

Freddy: en el restaurante

Chica: entonces tu donde me citaste Bonnie?

Bonnie: en el dormitorio

Puppet: y tu Ballon Boy

Ballon Boy en el patio de enfrente

Todos: ay no!

Golden: entonces las cartas estaban equivocadas, oh dime que recibiste mi carta Freddy

Freddy: yo no recibí ninguna carta

Golden: y a donde fue a parar mi carta?

Scott: jeje mejor ya déjenlo así chicos, lo mejor es que aclararon el problema antes de irse, bien pues que pasen una buena tarde, Ximena ve al dormitorio a ver anime o algo, los demás van a pasar su tarde con sus parejas

Ximena: pero habrá muchas parejas felices y mi fierro golpeador quiere atacar

Freddy: y donde están Foxy y Mangle?

Spring: emm creo que deben estar 3 metros bajo tierra

Golden: están muertos!

Bonbon: no, están debajo de la casa de los Hernandez en el túnel

Mientras tanto...

Foxy: oye Mangle ya nos taparon la entrada, ahora que haremos?

Mangle: pues escarbar mas

Foxy: seguro que fue el envidioso de Spring

Despues de escarbar mas abrieron otro agujero en el patio de enfrente de los Hernandez

Sra Hernandez: -asustada- oh por dios algo esta saliendo de la tierra!

Sr. Hernandez: que demonios es eso!

Foxy: bien Mangle lo logramos

Sra Hernandez: ah son esos zorros fastidiosos del orfanato -sale y los agarra de las orejas- oigan ustedes dejen de arruinar mi bello jardin

Foxy: ay señora no sea enojona, usted tiene un patio muy grande

Bonnie: ahi viene la señora Hernandez otra vez Scott y trae arrastrando a Foxy y a Mangle

Scott: ay no!

Despues de discutir con los Hernandez...

Scott: Foxy comos e te ocurre construir un túnel debajo de la casa de los Hernandez

Foxy: era el túnel del amor para Mangle

Scott: bien si ya acabaron con sus desastres vayan a bañarse, miren como están llenos de tierra

Chica: ah ustedes se perdieron de la linda canción que me compuso Bonnie

Golden: miren todas lo que me Regalo Freddy -les muestra el oso gigante-

Mangle -viendo su gatito- ah es muchisimo mas grande que el mio

Golden: jaja eso te dio Foxy jajajaja

Mangle: pero esta bonito y lo que cuenta es que sea con amor

Foxy: pero vas a ver, cuando tenga mas dinero te daré mejores cosas Mangle

Mangle: no te preocupes, me gusta mi regalo, te quiero Foxy -lo abraza-

Ximena: fierro golpeador!

Foxy y Mangle: noooooo!

Todos: jajajajaja

Fin

Feliz dia de San Valentin para todos


End file.
